Haikyuu! Galore
by EverythingwillbeDaijoubu
Summary: Drabbles, AU's, Headcanons. All about our favourite Crows, Cats, Owls, and- basically just a bunch of Haikyuu shit. Just general crack with a sprinkling of smutty stuff I guess? Requests of all kinds are welcome. Enjoy. (More characters than listed included.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo! This is purely crack and I will admit to seeing this general prompt around somewhere and thought fuck it imma write it so here we are. Expect more shit in here.

Enjoy.

* * *

 _Of Owls and Cats_

 **HAIKYUU!**

* * *

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance and took two deep breathes to try and calm himse-

" _MOTHERFUCKERS_!"

-yeah. That wasn't gonna work any time soon.

Honestly. Did he really expect any shops to be open at three am?

He had an injured animal in his possesion, like hell was he gonna leave it on its own.

Well. I think it's about time we rewind, hm?

...

Twigs snapped and leafs crunched. Critters scattered and slithered into the shadows.

He absentmindedly hummed under his breath, white puffs of smoke escaped his lips and floated in the air before evaporating.

If you hadn't already guessed, it was a cold night, and the slight howling of a chilling breeze didn't do anything but add to the already freezing temperature.

He shivered and quickly shoved his shaking hands into his coats pockets, ducking his head into its collar as he tried to retain some of his body heat. "They should make heaters for outside.." He lightly noted, golden eyes staring up at the glowing moon.

He grunted, sniffing and hunching his shoulders closer inwards. "I'm freezi- _WOAH_!" He suddenly squawked, ripping his hands out of his pockets, bag dropping off of his shoulder and soundlessly hitting the floor as he waved his hands around in what he thought to be a threatening manner, but only served to make him look like an idiot. "What the _hell_ was that?!" He bellowed, eyes frantically blinking and mouth set in a wide 'o' as he turned his head left and right to search for the thing that just flew into his face.

A faint 'hoot!' sounded at his feet and he whipped his head down to stare at the creature.

"Is that an _Owl_...?" He slowly drawled out, crouching down to get a closer look, and he ran a tired hand through his two-toned hair. "Geez," he sighed, scratching his cheek with one finger as he sympathetically smiled down at the bird. "You're pretty busted up, huh?" He hummed, taking in the way the bird seemed to cradle one of its obviously broken wings to its side as the other uselessly flapped at him.

"Hey, hey, _HEY_!" He shouted, stumbling back onto his ass. "I'm not gonna hurt ya'!" He whined, scrambling around for his abandoned bag. "I wanna help, ya' know?"

...

After his, unsuccessful, trip to the shop, any shop, he practically just thought: 'fuck it imma keep it and come back tomorrow.' Which, was the only logical solution because, well, it was three in the morning and Bokuto was not, despite what others would beg to differ, stupid enough to call someone for help.

"Hey, bro."

Ok. Maybe he was.

 _"No."_

His jaw hung open in shock before his spit went flying as he spluttered in protest. "H-HEY! Oi!"

 _"Did you even look at the time before you thought to dial my number?"_

He nodded, but then remembered he couldn't be seen. "Yes, but-"

 _"Goodnight, Bokuto."_

His lips jutted out in a pout and he hunched his shoulders in disappointment. "Nooooooo!"

 _A sigh sounded on the other line. "Dude, what is it?"_

You could literally see the joy ripple through him as a mega watt smile broke out onto his face and he lightly hopped on his feet, one hand cradling the owl inside his jacket to his chest while the other flapped around as he excitedly explained the situation. "I found an injured Owl and-"

 _"Annnd you thought to keep it, because no shops are open, right?"_

He pouted and scuffed his shoes on the floor. "... Maybe."

 _"Why am I friends with you?"_

His eyebrows wiggled and he let out a shit-eating grin. "Because you love me~?"

 _"Gross, bro, so gross."_

"But true~"

 _"Ugh. What was calling me supposed to do, except annoy me?"_

Bokuto pouted for a second before he pursed his lips in thought. "You still have that cat, ri-"

 _"Kenma."_

"...Right." He sweat-dropped at Kuroo's interruption. "So, dude, help me out here."

 _"... How, exactly, am I supposed to do that?"_

"Well, you have a pet, so-"

 _"Cat. A_ _Cat_ _, Bokuto. You have an Owl. They aren't exactly the same species, are they?"_

He looked put-out and made a pained noise, wincing at the realization that he didn't know what the hell to do and neither did Kuroo. "No... But, uh... WhatdoidohelpmeKuroo."

 _"... What's the damage?"_

He let out a silent cheer and then frowned as he remembered what was wrong with the Owl. "Uh, it looks like just a broken wing?"

 _"Just a broken-? Fucking hell, Bokuto. How do you manage to land yourself in these sort of situations?"_

He smirked and chuckled under his breath. "It's a talent of mine."

 _"Idiot." He could almost hear Kuroo roll his eyes. "I would say to splinter it, but you'd probably end up doing more harm than good."_

"O-Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!"

 _"You tell me."_

"Asshole," he mumbled under his breath.

 _"Not quite."_

He heavily sighed and stared down at the bird that had strangely been quiet the whole time it had been stuffed into his coat. "Dude, I'm just gonna go home... It should be alright if I leave it just for one night, right?"

 _"Ya, sure. Bye."_

*dial-tone*

He jaw dropped open in shock and he tore the phone away from his ear. "HOW _RUDE_!" He bellowed, before a look of 'oh, shit!' donned his face as he felt the owl flinch in his grasp and he soothingly cooed at it. "Let's get ya' patched up, huh, little fellow?"

* * *

There... was an ass sticking out of his fridge. A very nice ass, mind you. Toned and perky, and holy _shit_ those legs are so milky and smooth- _BAD, BOKUTO!_ He mentally reprimanded himself, white eyelashes tickling his cheeks as he repeatedly blinked to make sure the sight he was seeing was, well, _there_.

Ok, there's no way he could imagine up such a nice bod- _no, no, no_! He was going _bad_ again!

He made a choked sort of whine at the back of his throat as the person stood up straight and took a step back, beautiful face scrunched up in obvious disappointment if the furrowing of his dark, lusciously angular eyebrows was anything to go by.

 _What_? He was already fucked, anyways. May as well get a kick out of it while he can.

And god did that ruffled raven hair look good. If only he... could... _touch_...

He could smell the metallic stench of blood before it even left his nose and he knew it was time to look away.

 _But it was so glorious! Just look at those buns! Oh! And those calves!_ He seriously wanted to hit those little annoying voices of temptation at the back of his mind.

He tightly screwed his eyes shut with a whine and slumped down the wall, fingers lifelessly tapping a number on speed-dial. "Kuroo."

 _There was a pained groaned and heavy sigh on the other line. "What is it now?"_

Bokuto sniffed and then screwed his nose up in displeasure at the lingering smell of blood as he mumbled into his phone, "There's a man in my kitchen."

 _"Ok...?"_

"Bro," he weakly whispered, almost on the verge of whiningly panicking into the phone. "I don't remember bringing him home..."

 _A breezy chuckle crackled through the phone. "So.. Did it ever occur to you to ring the police before you called me?"_

"Dude!" He hissed. "He's _naked_!"

 _The sound of shuffling and sheets being crinkled made for a good pass time between the silence. "... Define 'naked'."_

He gripped his hair and choked out; "I can see everything, bro, _everything_." He was going madder by the second.

 _A grunt and exasperated sigh met his ears. "Breathe, Bokuto. Now is not the time for your perverted thoughts to make an appearance."_

He rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh, lest the man in his kitchen hear him. "Pft. As if you're one to talk Mr. I'd-so-fuck-my-cat-if-he-were-huma-... Ok, that sounded more disturbing than I thought it would."

 _"Need I even comment?"_

"Whatever." He easily brushed off the comment and quickly peeked around the corner, momentarily blinded by a very _moony_ view. "B-Back to the naked man raiding my fridge," he wheezed, nearly getting whiplash from how quick he snapped his head back around the corner.

 _There was an eerie silence on the other line and Bokuto swore he could hear a cackle. "Bro, do you even have food?"_

He scratched at his chin. "Pretty sure I bought some eggs a few days ago..?" That really shouldn't have sounded like a question.

 _"Nope. I ate those."_

"What! All twelve?!" He yelped.

 _"No! Idiot, there was only three left."_

"Wha-?" He paused to gather his thoughts before he grunted and shook his head. "Never mind. Naked man."

 _"Yeah, you should really do something about him."_

Bokuto sighed and solemnly nodded. "Yeah... But wha-" he froze, hand going limp, and the phone idly dropped out of his hand and tumbled to the floor in a loud clatter.

 _"Bokuto..? O-Oi, hey! Kōtarō!"_

He quickly scrambled back, made a mad grab for his phone before he clambered up to his feet.

 _Forget his buns! Those jewels were absolutely stunning!_

"Bokuto-san, was it?"

Oh dear _god._ Was he made of gold or something? Velvet, perhaps? Because it bloody sounded like it.

"My name is Akaashi Keiji. Thank you for taking care of me," he seemingly purred out. "I will forever be in your debt."

He was stumped for words. There was a beautifully naked man bowing at the waist in front of him spewing some shit about debt? The fuck? What was one to do when in a situation like this? (He was also confused. _Take care of_?... What?)

He shakily held his phone up to his ear.

 _"You there, Bokuto? Still alive?!"_

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered, eyes never tearing away from the stranger's chest as he raised from his bow, and he suddenly felt his throat go dry as he locked eyes with him. "Gotta go, my eggs are burning!" He shouted into the phone.

 _"What the fuc-!"_

He didn't listen to his reply, quickly hung up, and shoved the phone into his elastic boxers.. _Why did he do that?!_

He sent a nervous grin to the stranger and bowed back. "Nice to meet ya', Akaashi!" He bellowed, shooting him a peace sign as he stood up from his bow. "The name's Bokuto Kōtarō!" He cheerfully introduced, because if this stranger had no qualms about walking around his house naked, shoving his dick, very nice dick, in his face, then there shouldn't be a problem with his shoving a phone down his pants, _right_?!

Right.

"Was that wise?"

No. Probably not. But there was a cute naked man standing in front of him, and who, honestly, had time for wisdom?! Not him, that's who. Besides, who really cared about the vibrating phone in his bo- _vibrating_?!

"Maybe you should answer that?" The man offered with a raise of his eyebrow, and, strangely, it was only then that Bokuto took notice of the way the man, _Akaashi_ , cradled one of his arms that suspiciously looked bruised and possibly broken.

Needless to say, he quickly fished his phone out of his pants and answered it, not even needing to look at the screen to know who was calling. "Bro, I think the owl I picked up last night magically turned into a man."

 _"DUDE, ARE YOU HIGH RIGHT NOW?!"_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I told you there would be more, didn't I?

Enjoy.

* * *

 _Misadventures with Kuroo and Kenma!_

 **HAIKYUU!**

* * *

"You are the sun to my moon, the shine to my dull, pathetic lif-"

"You are helpless."

"Aw, c'mon! What was wrong with that one?!"

"The fact that you can't tell what was wrong with that should speak volumes."

Oh, he was a smooth talker alright. Sly bugger who did nothing but relentlessly tease Kenma about his antisocial, hikikomori ways.

"Don't you play those Otome games? Help me out here!"

"I already _am_ ," he blandly drawled, lithe fingers flying across his phone in hurried taps. "It's not my fault you're just a complete and utter idiot," he droned, cat-like eyes momentarily looking up from his phone's iridescent screen. "Besides, I don't play those games anymore... They were boring and showed no diversity-"

"But you have played one before?"

"..."

"... Oh, my god."

"... No comme-"

He was rudely interrupted by Kuroo's guffaws of pure amusement. "I KNEW IT!" He roared, bending at the waist as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. "P- _PFT_!"

He promptly stood up and shoved his phone in his pocket, eye twitching in annoyance. "Have fun confessing to ******-san on your own then." He patted down his trousers and slid the bedroom door open.

Kuroo smirked at his back. "I will- wait, _what?_ " He yelped, suddenly standing up straight and frantically blinking before his brain kicked in and he stumbled to get to his bedroom door, socks slipping on his floor as he chased after the figure storming down the corridor. "H-Hang on a se- _Kenma_!"

* * *

 _Honestly_ , he mused, slyly looking over the top of his phone and at his mess of a friend. _Smooth talker, more like scruffy stalker,_ he scoffed, the corner of his lips twitching in amusement as he witnessed said friend get his hand caught in his scruffy bunched nest of a thing that he calls hair. _'It's my bed-hair', he says,_ he mocked, lightly rolling his eyes.

Upon noticing his friend finishing up with what he was doing - _which was just short of embarrassing, if his burning ears were anything to go by_ \- he promptly made a point of avoiding his gaze and went back to intently staring at his phone, resuming the game.

"You saw." It was a statement rather than a question that he felt really didn't need a reply.

His silence, despite not actually uttering a single word, said _everything_.

"She gave me a comb," Kuroo said, completely dazed. "I-It was a nice one, too. It had a cute little flower on it a-and..." He seemed to choke up nearing the end of his sentence and he let it trail off in absolute horror.

His tone gartered a raised eyebrow, and a quick flickering of golden eyes on his form, as if to say; _Where is it?_

"I broke it."

"... Ah."

And off they went. Well, they would of, if not for-

"Your laces are undone."

.

.

 _"You couldn't have told me that_ _before_ _I fell flat on my face?!"_

"Yes," Kenma bluntly replied, not waiting for Kuroo to pick himself up off of the floor, and he slowly resumed his walking. "But I thought that because you're so sly, cunning and _suave_ , that you would catch yourself before you made a meal of the pavement."

He was shocked into silence for a few seconds to digest what he had just said and, _holy shit that was the longest sentence he had ever heard him speak!_ He loosely shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. "W-Who the _hell_ said that?!"

Kenma paused in his steps and turned his head so his mouth just about reached over his shoulder as he replied, "The fandom."

He blanched. "The _what_ -dom?"

"Never mind," he mumbled, resuming his slow stalk he called walking.

"O-Oi! Wait u-!"

He will not deny to snorting as he heard him tumble to the ground, again. "Your laces are still undone."

"... _DAMN IT_!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And the shitty saga continues!

Enjoy.

* * *

 _What if..._

 **HAIKYUU!**

* * *

He quietly hummed to himself as he lightly skipped down the corridors, arms gently swinging at his sides as a cheerful grin plastered itself onto his face. "Vending machine, O' Vending machine, where art tho- AH, _HA_!" He triumphantly cheered, stopping in his tracks and pointing an accusing finger at the machine a few feet away from him. "I've finally found you!" He, of course, was talking to the machine, but the stoic boy currently pressing two buttons on it didn't know that.

"Do I _know_ you?" He narrowed his eyes in concentration at the small spitfire, his face not instantly ringing any bells in the taller boy's head, and he quickly brushed him off.

Hinata spluttered at the boy, not expecting a reply and he quickly waved his hands in front of his chest. "W-Wha-? No! I was talking to the... ah... thingy..." He lamely finished with a weak finger shakily pointing to the vending machine innocently standing there. " _Hehe_." He nervously laughed, rubbing the back or his head in embarrassment before slowly stalking forward and blinking at the array of drinks inside the machine.

The darker-haired boy pursed his lips in thought and stared down at the two milk cartons in his hands, eyes flicking back and forth between them and the significantly shorter boy beside him. Before he could even register what he was doing, his arm had thrust itself out, hand loosely grasping onto one of the milk cartons as it wordlessly offered itself to the stranger.

Hinata jumped at the hand suddenly thrust into his personal space, the shock causing him to press a random button and he groaned when he saw a banana milkshake drop down. _Ew_ , he silently noted. "Y-Yeah?" He stuttered, hands coming up in a small karate chop as he saw the imprinted glare of the other boy that was aimed just over the top of his head.

The stranger's dark eyes suddenly pierced his brighter ones.

"Drink it."

Pardon?

"Take it and drink it."

Uh huh, right. Sure. Because he really wanted to sit through Maths with an upset stomach. Yea- _no_.

He slowly took his hands down from his face and relaxed his stance. "No, thanks!" He politely declined with a loose shake of his head.

The taller boy, bless him, had looked like he was just told the world was ending. "W-Why not?!"

"I just can't!"

The boy, not having any of this nonsense, pulled his arm back, stabbed the carton with a straw and then offered it to the smaller boy as if that was the problem. "Drink it."

"N-NO!"

" _Drink it._ "

"NOOOO!"

" . _now_."

"NEVER!"

 _He had just wanted a bottle of water for christ's sake!_

"Hinata?"

He swore he felt tears pour out of his eyes like a waterfall. A very strong, never-ending waterfall, that is.

"Wait, _Kageyama_?"

They both paused in their little scuffle, promptly dropped their hands off of one another, sending fleeting murderous looks instead as they turned to fully face the newcomer.

"What seems to be the problem?" They serenely spoke, calm smile on their face as they stared at the pair who's clothes looked askew and rumpled, not to mention the two spilt and squashed milk cartons on the floor.

"N-Nothing, Sugawara-senpai!"

'Sugawara-senpai' hummed, unconvinced at Hinata's nervous shout and turned to look at the other suspect. "Oh _really_?"

Kageyama regarded him with a blank look, cold sweat breaking out at the back of his neck and he suddenly found himself pointing an accusing finger towards a currently flustered Hinata. "He needs some milk!"

Suga lightly chuckled at his exclamation. "That would be kind of hard to do when he's lactose intolerant, Kageyama."

He had never seen him look so ashamed, and red. He was oh, so _very_ red.

"Yeah, _yeah_!" Hinata readily confirmed. "Take _that_!" He cried out, triumphantly sticking his nose up at him.

If possible, Kageyama went an even deeper shade of red. "SHUT _UP_ , DUMBASS!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I honestly must've been high when writing this...

Enjoy.

* * *

 _The Yummiest._

 **HAIKYUU!**

* * *

"Suga-nii would taste of cotton candy! And 'mura-nii of salted caramel fudge!"

"That's _awfully_ descriptive of you for Daichi-san, Natsu-chan..." Suga lightly noted with a bemused smile.

"Un!" She chimed, shooting him a closed-eye grin. "Tanaka-senpai would-"

Said person interrupted her with an enthusiastic choked shout of, "N-... _NATSU-CHAAAN_!" And promptly ripped his shirt off- well, apart, in sheer happiness.

"-taste of... Meat? Uhm.. Manly stuff- like sweat!"

A tense silence rippled throughout the gymnasium and all their eyes snapped towards Tanaka's back, flinching as his shoulders gently shook.

"Uh, bro," Nishinoya whispered, creeping towards him. "You alrigh-" he cut off his own sentence and froze as he saw his face.

Tear tracks stained his cheeks and his eyes once so full of life, were now nought but a dull blend of brown. "Sweat?" He brokenly whispered, hands shaking as he slapped piece after piece of his ripped top onto his bare torso. "What does that even taste like, 'noya...?"

Said person shakily held his arms out towards him. "I've got you, bro."

They all promptly chose to ignore the hug filled with tears and snot, eagerly averting their eyes from the weird scene.

"Hey, _hey_! What about me, Natsu?!" Hinata shouted, excitedly bouncing on his feet.

"Oranges!" She instantly blurted out.

" _EEEH_?! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE OF MY HAIR!"

"NUH _UH_!" She cried out.

"LIAR!"

"AM _NOT_ , BAKA-NII-CHAN!"

Kageyama wordlessly stepped forward and gripped a hand onto Hinata's head, silently ignoring his shouts of protest and blankly stared down at Natsu as he pointed a finger to himself.

"Unripe Blueberries!"

.

.

Poor Hinata.

"H-HEY! THAT _HURTS_!"

...

Yamaguchi sweat dropped as he stared as the whole of the volleyball team crowded around the small girl, Natsu-chan, and he honestly felt like walking right back out the door.

 _What... Did he walk in on?_

"Idiots. The lot of them."

He jumped at the voice and whipped his head to the side, smile twitching at his lips as he recognised the bespectacled fellow. "Tsukki!" He chirped.

'Tsukki', or Tsukishima as he _much_ preferred to go by, regarded him with a sharp nod of acknowledgment and opened his mouth to speak-

"What about Bakashima?!"

-and then snapped it shut as he whipped his head around to glare at Hinata's frantically nodding head.

" _Idiot_!" Tsukishima hissed under his breath, clenching his fists and storming over there, completely throwing Yamaguchi with his passionate display.

"Bananas! No, wait... _Apples_!"

Yamaguchi couldn't help but snicker under his breath and he held a hand up to smother it before it reached Tsukki's ear- too late.

 _"Shut up."_

He giggled like a madman and had to lean against the doorway to stop himself from falling over.

"-guchi!"

He felt himself sober up at the brief mention of what sounded like the end of his name and he blinked when he saw Tsukishima just reach the group as it was said.

"Chocolate!"

He was not expecting that, nor the blush that donned his cheeks. _How come he got that?_

"WHAT! How come he gets the best one?!" He heard Hinata whine.

"It's in his _name_ , 'nii-chan!" Natsu groaned, throwing her hands up into the air as if the answer was obvious, which it was, according to her. "He gets the yummiest one because he's _Yum_ aguchi!"

He honestly felt like fainting. _Where had all this sudden heat come from? And why did Tsukki suddenly look so interested? Wasn't he just about to kill them all?_

Yeah. If you couldn't tell, Yamaguchi was panicking just a smidge.

" _Actually_ ," he heard Tsukishima thoughtfully pipe up.

He totally wasn't imagining the cold shiver that rippled down his spine.

"I can successfully say that he tastes like Almonds."

The only evidence of his presence was of the slamming of the gymnasiums door... And the faint echoing of girlish screams, full of embarrassment, behind it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: No idea what this is. Ah, an AU/Headcanon of sorts?

Enjoy.

* * *

 _Captain's meet._

 **HAIKYUU!**

* * *

They all meet up at least once a month for Karaoke. Yes, _Karaoke_. Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto, Ushijima, Terushima, hell, even _Oikawa_... Though Daichi lowkey (no, it's pretty highkey and everyone knows it) has something against him. He did bring Suga this one time and Oikawa tried to snatch him up. That shit's _not allowed._

Terushima and Ushijima make a surprisingly good duo, they always seem to get the highest scores, much to Kuroo and Bokuto's chagrin. Kuroo has a thing about making Daichi foot the bill (the only 'footing' he ends up doing, is up Kuroo's ass). Oikawa is the selfie-king, and Iwaizumi ends up, on more than one occasion, storming into the Karaoke bar after receiving one snaps too many (that was secretly Oikawa's goal, and Iwaizumi fucking _knew_ it).

After they graduated, Daichi and Ushijima silently question, on multiple occasions, why they still meet up with these weirdos (usually over an alcoholic bevarage. Tears are sometimes shared) which Bokuto promptly answers with a shout of: 'WHY NOT?!' They learn not to question it ever again.

Terushima got more piercings, his eyebrow and nose, and Oikawa, surprisingly, went along with him to get them done, if only to take a picture of his tears (Iwaizumi will never admit to screen-shotting that snap). He still _totally_ digs aliens, spurts shit about the 'Illuminati' when he's had one drink too many, and Daichi has had to stop, five and still counting, of Bokuto and Kuroo's sacrifice attempts of Oikawa atop the table with Terushima's lighter (he isn't a heavy smoker, he just finds it goes well with a good drink) and Ushijima's heavily key-chained car keys. (He's usually the designated driver, except for that one time on his birthday where he got absolutely _hammered_ thanks to Kuroo's sly spiking of his drinks and Bokuto's shouts of encouragement). Daichi still, to this _day_ , does not know what they were trying to achieve with such useless objects. But, as per most things to do with those two, he does not question it but instead stops it from happening all together.

By the end of the night, Bokuto has always, _always_ managed to get one of them drunk and singing on the table with him (last time it was Terushima). As they leave, Ushijima never fails to drowsily say that they 'should've gone to Shiratorizawa'. They're all so used to it that they just mark it off as his way of saying goodbye. (Daichi silently agreed that he should've; his team was full of dorks and fucking _giants_ , but then he wouldn't of met Suga, now would he?)

Karaoke isn't really Oikawa's 'thing', but Terushima is positively _adorable_ and he loves going just to annoy Daichi. (He doesn't know when he started going because he actually _enjoyed_ their company, but it shocked him so much that he forgot to take selfies for a whole hour... Iwaizumi actually managed to get a decent amount of sleep.)

Bokuto simply _loves_ their get together's, he writes it off as 'bro-time' but always ends up being the last person to arrive. He usually blames it on 'Akaashi being cute' which doesn't _actually_ explain anything. They just take it as it is (Kuroo secretly gets it, what with Kenma and all).

Terushima doesn't even know _how_ he got roped into it, he wasn't good friends with them, nor did his team have a lot of practice matches with them. In fact, the day he was scouted out by Ushijima had him nearly _shitting_ his pants. It turns out that he was sent by Oikawa, who was sent by Bokuto, who was invited by Kuroo, who, in turn, created the whole thing. (Daichi was invited by default, in fact, his presence was even _expected_. He only found out about the Captains 'meet' from Suga, who heard about it from Hinata, who was told about it in passing from Kenma. Daichi thinks the whole thing was planned. Kuroo was just sneaky like that.)

They're all suddenly twenty-seven (twenty- _six_ in Terushima's case), and _nothing has changed_. Ok, so _maybe_ their meets are a bit more scarce and _maybe_ they're singing more songs about love- actually, that's just Bokuto- and _maybe_ someone, occasionally, brings along a schoolmate (it's usually Akaashi who's too polite to decline. There was this one time, and Kuroo will make sure it will _remain_ the one time, where Lev unexpectedly turned up, and holy _shit_ that boy had a surprisingly high alcohol tolerance. Iwaizumi only _ever_ turns up on his own accord and that's usually to shout at Oikawa who grins from ear to ear while he does so).

The Karaoke bar becomes their designated Birthday event and it ended up being hired out, _completely_ , for their twenty-first birthdays and Terushima's twentieth. _Everyone_ turns up. From their team mates to their Coaches; everyone is just _there_. (Suga, Akaashi, Futamata and even _Iwaizumi_ are seen sulking in a corner at the end of the night with their wallets emptily thrown on the floor. Kenma is there with them as well and he's shockingly not too into the game he's playing.)

Over the years, Ushijima's pocket heavily jingles, and is nearly dragging across the floor. The reason being his car keys that are completely covered in little trinkets and chains. In fact, he's got so much that he had to get a keychain _for_ his keychains. (Daichi is awkwardly laughing somewhere as the keychains are all presents from him.) Kuroo jokes that he's basically a walking magnet and asks why he hasn't got a girlfriend yet because of it. Bokuto never fails to laugh. Terushima snickers... Well, that's until Oikawa teases him that he's not far off with his piercings. He flushes and mumbles something about already having a girlfriend (Misaki sneezes).

Chaos ensues. Daichi promptly shuts it down, and, suddenly, the night is ending for what seems to be their last meet for a while.

They're all grown up, and standing outside of the Karaoke bar, grins on their faces as they stared at the 'shut down' sign smacked across its entrance.

Why were they grinning you ask? Because, while the bar may be gone, the memories that were created because of it will never cease to exist.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Found another prompt~

Enjoy.

* * *

 _A Wedding to Remember_

 **HAIKYUU!**

* * *

"Hey, _hey_! Keiji!"

'Keiji' carefully pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a tired sigh, fingers freezing in turning the page of a book as he glanced up and at the man interrupting his reading. "What is it, Kō-san?"

Bokuto frowned at the name. "Why the san?!" He pouted, dropping down next to 'Keiji' on the sofa. "Anyways. I was _thinkiiiiiiing_ ," he sung, wiggling his eyebrows.

 _Oh god_. He mentally groaned. _That's never a good sign._

"You know those doves-"

 _No_.

"How about we change 'em for-"

 _Not a chance in hell._

"Owls?"

His eyebrow twitched and he forcibly flicked the page. "No."

"WHA-? OH, C'MON!"

" _No_."

And that was that.

...

"You may now kiss the Groom!"

 _That sounded a bit off but ok_. He easily shrugged it off and leant forward with renewed vigour, grinning once his lips came into contact with his significant others.

Akaashi, despite currently kissing the love of his life, felt an unsettling feeling twist inside of his gut, and it was only when they broke apart that he realised just what that feeling was.

"You _didn't_ ," he hissed, narrowing his eyes in boiling anger as he glared at his husband.

All he got was a boisterous laugh in reply, and, suddenly, he was left alone at the alter.

"RELEASE MY BROTHERS!"

He clenched his fists as he watched the childish man run back down the aisle and he couldn't help the way his jaw slackened and eyes widen in pure disbelief as he witnessed a certain type of... _Bird_ take flight. Namely the ones his husband highly resembled.

 _"BOKUTO KŌTARŌ! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"_

If you strained your ears, you could hear the faint flapping of wings and echoed 'hoots!' Actually, you didn't need to strain shit, seeming as they swarmed the whole area.

He sucked in a sharp breath and frantically ran through the screaming crowd. Oh, he was _so_ dead.

It had taken him longer than he had thought to catch up with him. His breaths came out slightly laboured as he glared at the cackling figure that stood atop a balcony that _conveniently_ looked out onto the chaos they caused.

He took a step forward, mouth ripping open to scold the man. "Kō-"

His sinfully golden eyes snapped towards him, and he practically melted. Though, that shit-eating grin did wonders to remind him of the horror going on down below.

"You married me, this is your fault."

It _really_ was.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Some pervy little setters.

Enjoy.

* * *

 _It's Always the Quiet Ones._

 **HAIKYUU!**

* * *

"... Thighs... Washboard Abs..."

"..Ass... Firm... _Grababble_..."

"... Toned... Thick.."

Kenma was _pretty sure_ the flush on their cheeks wasn't from the scalding hot water.

Sue him for eavesdropping on their conversations, but he couldn't exactly bring any electronics into an Onsen, now could he? Besides, if it weren't him, then surely someone else. They looked shady enough with their muffled giggling and hiding their mouth behind their hands. He was a bit curious, though. I mean, were they really talking about what he thought they were? In _here_? With them _so close by_?

"Actually." He could back out _right now_ and pretend he didn't say anything, let alone glide over to them and _join in._ "If you're talking about overall physique, then I'd say that Kuroo has the bes-!"

...

A loud splash drew their attention towards two certain setters. At promptly seeing Akaashi's blanker than blank face and Suga's well, _sugary_ smile that seemed sharper than normal, they wisely chose to brush it off... But not after raising a 'brow at Kenma's soaking wet form that seemed to be tightly squeezed in between the two of them.

"See what I mean? Jus _t look_ at that smile!" Daichi smugly smirked at the sight of Suga's smile and sent a victorious look to his two other companions.

"Bro, Akaashi's got that whole 'mysterious vibe' goin' on!" Bokuto squawked. "Those eyes are so _alluring_!" He whimpered, fanning his face. "They just suck me right in..."

Kuroo snickered, lightly elbowed Daichi and inclined his head toward Bokuto. "I bet he wishes that wasn't the only thing he'd suck."

It took Daichi a few seconds to understand what he meant.

It started out as a few snickers and, before he knew it, he was laughing like a damned seal. What made it even better was Bokuto's face splattered in a blotchy red.

"D-DAMN STRAIGHT!" Said person howled, eyes dazed as he frantically rubbed at his bleeding nose.

"N-No," Kuroo gasped, wheezing as he held his stomach. "You're not!"

Daichi really hadn't laughed this hard in a while. _Was it always this hard to breathe?_

And _that_ , ladies and gentlemen, was the tale of how Daichi nearly, well, _died_ -chi.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A crossover of sorts.

Enjoy.

* * *

 _Crows Can Fly, But Can They Swim?_

 **HAIKYUU! Ft. Free!**

* * *

"Hey, Kageyama! Toss!" Hinata shouted, running towards said person just as they walked through the gymnasiums doors. His hands moved frantically as he excitedly stared up at the milk-loving giant. "Gimme one of those tosses that go all 'WOOSH! And ' _KAPOW_!'"

Kageyama breezed past him and walked straight towards a basket of volleyballs. "No," he replied, intently staring down at the ball in his grasp.

"Wha-? Why not?!" Hinata whined, clasping his hand together in front of his chest. " _Pleeeeeeease_?"

Kageyama sent him a blank look. " _No,_ " he emphasised. "I only toss free."

The fuc-?

...

Somewhere in a far off distant land, a certain Makoto Tachibana, _shivered_.

His olive eyes instantly snapped towards his dark-haired friend. "What have you done?" He whispered, absolutely horrified.

All he got in reply, was the slurping of a milk carton.


End file.
